Blue Velvet
by SammiRichGurl
Summary: The universe is a gentle fabric that rips, wrinkles, and overlaps easily. But at the same time its so soft and beautiful; ;like blue velvet. Ursula knows wishes are a dangerous thing, yet with all the caution in the world can't postpone her date with destiny. However, not everything is fluffy cake and spun sugar flowers in the world of Death Note. Please give it a chance and R


**Hello :)**

**I've not had much experience writing DN fanfiction, but I was inspired to write this. It is definitely slow in the beginning; but I hope you will give me some feed-back nonetheless. Please, stick around for the ride! **

**Note: this may become slightly AU, but I'll try to incorporate as much of the anime as possible, where I see fit **

Chapter One:

Have you ever experienced that surreal relief at the end of the school year; when you realize you now have the free time for personal pursuits. That first day you sleep in is blissful; there is nothing wrong with the world in the moments that tick by as you lay lounging in your room. The first week is heaven. Hell, even the second week is fabulous. But that third week, everything hits the fan. You grow bored sitting around the house; flipping through the TV channels like a drunken zombie, eating ramen noodles for all three meals, and gazing at the disappointing vacancy of your phones inbox.

That was me a few days ago, until I finally decided to do something about it.

For the past couple days I've been waking up earlier in the morning (believe me, before noon is early for me) and wandering down the road to the plaza, perusing the shops for anything of interest; a much more fulfilling option that sitting around on my butt until lacrosse practice in the evening.

This plaza is my favorite because one of the shops, Jessica's Baked Goods and Sweets, sells the most divine sugary goodies. Also, every second Thursday the parking lot is opened for people to set up shop and sell things; a community yard sale. That's where I'm going to entertain myself today, while my friends are off being socialites.

It's not like I didn't have a healthy dose of social interaction, my self-esteem was perfectly secure and I was no loner; just like with anything in life, sometimes things are better in small exposure. I'm no exception.

As I walked through the over flowing aisles of junk and knick knacks I felt a surge of jealousy at all the happy couples strolling around town, it seemed like everyone had someone.

My hands grazed the dusty surface of old books, leaving a trail in their wake and caking my fingers with gray.

_I'm sure I have _somebody, _maybe…_The man in my dreams was still a mystery to me. I had never exchanged words with him, or even seen his face, but his presence was distinct. Always the villain in my nightmares, always the one I couldn't fight against.

But I tried; oh, did I try.

In my dreams, as my family smiled and trusted this man, I shouted and screamed how vile and loathsome he actually was. Throwing objects at him and beating him never deterred him from coming for me, chasing me. I hated him, but I suppose he is the only man in my life. I held no emotional attachment to this figure save annoyance, and anger.

Sad isn't it?

My eyes skimmed over the items on the table with lazily; I hadn't found a single interesting thing yet, after this I was going home to sleep some more. But just as I was about to give up hope, I saw it. A box.

It seems that is how most adventures occur; the girl finds a box, a necklace, or a ring that in some way changes her life irreversibly. Well, this _was_ a beautiful box. Shiny mirrored sides with a golden crank. I didn't care whether it worked or not I was taking it home with me; all for the bargain price of 95 cents.

I strode up to the young woman running the stand, normally I don't take much notice to the sellers but this time I noted how striking the woman was. Her looks were exotic; dark thick wavy hair, eyes of a matching shade, and full lips. The manicured fingers of one perfectly toned, tanned arm collected the coins from my outreaching hand. The woman raised one beautifully arched brow of hers as she spotted the item I was carrying.

"Find everything alright?" The smooth tone of her voice was warm and low.

"I did, thank you." I replied. The woman was dressed in a sleeveless white blouse and a pair of tailored khaki pants, whose pockets she reached into and produced a small note pad and a pen.

"I hope you don't mind, but some of these items need to be signed off on. Most of these pieces are _very _old and may not work as intended."

_No offense lady, but I'm not too worried about a box I paid 95 cents for not working. _ With disgruntlement I signed along a line in the notebook, there were quite a few names before my own:

_Agatha Hicks_

_Melanie Carsile_

_Kylie Bradshaw._

_Odd, only girls have signed on this page. _Shrugging it off as a coincidence or organization method, I admired the sloppy loops that I called cursive.

_Ursula Hepburn, _an ugly name that made me question the sobriety of my parents when they decided on it. I bet this lady had a beautiful name.

Some people have all the luck.

**Ok that's all for now, I just wanted to upload a little snippet of the story **** please me a review if you would like to see more. Reviews keep my muse from leaving town!**


End file.
